direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
DIABOLOS
また踏みにじられ 「変わったのはお前じゃなかった、傷付けた俺が笑いながら死んでいただけ 。 日々淡々と腐にふけながら、その眼もこの血さえも。 さあ人間を辞めろ。」 Disclose Sacrifice 産み落とせ 嗚呼 神々しい彼方は 闇に独り 独り叫ぶCharisma 焼き付く 浜辺へと打ち上げられる 異臭を放つ生きた証は 太陽に喰われ朽ちる道 Blue Velvet 綺麗なまま忘れたい君は死の海を渡り Blue Velvet 綺麗だから触れれば触れるほどこの胸を壊し Blue Velvet 愚かな嘘でも良い　ただ少し愛したい 虚ろな眼を空に向けて 明日を見つけて笑う 昨日の手首が 離さない | Kowai yume no tsuzuki namida o nugui　Furikaeru madara na hai　Toki ni kie Dare ka no ikikata o aruki　Unomi ni nomikonda gensō Miserarenai mama Fūka o tadoru semai tobira Blue Velvet Kirei na mama wasuretai kimi wa shi no umi o watari Blue Velvet Kirei dakara furereba fureru hodo kizu wa hohoemi sae ubau Zekkei ni muragaru fukakōryoku ni owaru Shitte itadaro? "Kono sekai wa zankoku da" Shini monogurui ubaiau hibi Wagamonogao nareai sashidashita no wa nani? Yume ga samenai Mayou ōmu o daite hikarabiru kaze ni tatazumu Nemui ai ni korosare sō Saa ikō Saru ga odoru ratai no tō Yūwaku no shitate maneku Honnō ni kawareru mama ni Furanshin osou　Shigure nochinochi hai Kore miyo ga shi ni shita o miorosu Koko made orose Akushumi na makka na chi Hora nohara no kaze　Kokoro ni mizu o sashi mebaeru Tsubomi ga…mata fuminijirare "Kawatta no wa omae janakatta, kizutsuketa ore ga warai nagara shinde ita dake…. Hibi tantan to fu ni fuke nagara, sono me mo kono chi sae mo. Saa ningen o yamero." Disclose Sacrifice Umiotose Aa Kōgōshii kanata wa Yami ni hitori…hitori sakebu Charisma Yakitsuku Hamabe e to uchiagerareru Ishū o hanatsu ikita akashi wa Taiyō ni kuware kuchiru michi Blue Velvet Kirei na mama wasuretai kimi wa shi no umi o watari Blue Velvet Kirei dakara furereba fureru hodo kono mune o kowashi Blue Velvet Oroka na uso de mo ii　Tada sukoshi aishitai Utsuro na me o sora ni mukete Asu o mitsukete warau Kinō no tekubi ga…hanasanai | The continuation of that scary dream I wipe my tears and look back The specks of ash disappear in time I walk in someone else's footsteps And believe without a doubt, the fantasy Not ever able to show you I follow the weathering path leading to the narrow door Blue Velvet I want to remember you beautiful You crossed the Dead Sea Blue Velvet Because you are beautiful, every time I touch you, My scar takes away even your smile Feel it? The breeze in the field The water reaches the heart and it gives life But the bud… is trampled on again My precious thing, what is it the fools are offering? Everyone gathers aruond for the perfect view But the end is inevitable You knew that, right? It's a cruel world Days of fighting for things What precious things did you give your neighbors? Can't seem to wake up from the dream Standing silent against the dry wind as you hold The parrot that's lost its way I feel like I am about to be killed by languid love Let's move on To the naked tower where the monkeys dance The tongue of temptation lures us in Following our instincts against better judgement Decomposition attacks the soul Sometimes rain, then ashes Flaunting it as I look down upon Bring it down till here Your distasteful bright-red blood Feel it? The breeze in the field The water reaches the heart and it gives life But the bud… is trampled on again "It wasn't you who changed, I hurt you and I just died laughing…. Living everyday as it comes, those eye and even this blood. Let us stop being human." Disclose Sacrifice Give birth Oh, you are so god-like but you are all alone in the darkness And alone you scream Charisma Embedded The proof of my existence washes up to shore It gives off an awful smell as the sun devours it to the road of decay Blue Velvet I want to remember you beautiful You crossed the Dead Sea Blue Velvet Because you are beautiful, every time I touch you my heart breaks Blue Velvet It may be a foolish lie, but I just want to love a little more I raise my vacant eyes towards the sky I laugh as I find tomorrow The wrist from yesterday… won't let go }} Trivia Versions